An Age of the Advanced
by Billy Manganji
Summary: Fox Mclouds ship gets attacked by mysterious creatures and they take Peppy captive. Fox and friends need to save their friend as well as decipher the puzzle of the origin of these strange creatures.


Disclaimer - Fox Mcloud, Falco Lombardi and friends are ™'s of Rare Entertainment.

**An Age of the Advanced**

Chapter One - A Shooting Star

The stars are the world around us; the alpha to our omega; there is no way to escape them. Many people say that one, who reaches for the stars, misses them by a lot. That a lonely individual that tries to make a difference, either makes it, or doesn't. The adventures of one Fox Mcloud have prevailed any achieved by most people, and the sweet success of the missions that he attempts should be the source to the ultimate happiness, though where there should be happiness there is anger and sorrow. There is one adventure that has not yet been told.

"Hey Fox!"

The extravagant Fox Mcloud turned around from his lonely watching of the stars go by to see what the energetic little frog, Slippy, wanted.

"Fox, I can't find Falco anywhere, he has my welding torch" ranted the young frog.

He walked around to where Fox was.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

Fox had already drifted out of his world and was looking at his feet, but snapped up quickly.

Slippy stared at him.

"Are you alright Fox?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Fox, rubbing his head, "just fine".

Mcloud paced around Slippy, "Now where do you think Falco is?"

"Well, I last saw him at the junkyard out back".

Fox was taking this too hard already.

"Dammit" he yelled as he pounded his fist on the control monitor.

"Hey Fox, I got an idea! Why don't we check for Falco on the cameras," Slippy suggested.

Fox's ears flew up. "Good idea Slippy".

The fox dived over to the monitor and slammed his fist onto the camera view and the microphone.

"FALCO, where are you?" he blurted into the loudspeaker.

Through the camera in the lobby Fox watched Peppy the rabbit wake up and fall of his comfortable recliner.

Though there was no sign of Falco.

"I wonder where he is?!" muttered Fox.

The torch in the hand of the falcon was welding two pieces of metal together.

Then a loud voice echoed through the room.

'FALCO, where are you?'

The rogue pilot Falco Lombardi slid out from under his fighter jet.

He raised the protection mask that he was wearing and tutted to himself.

'What does he want now' he thought.

He then stood up and brushed all of the dust and oil off of his clothes with a nearby cloth.

Through the many hallways of the Star fox intergalactic spaceship Falco ran and finally reaching the corridor where the control room was located he stopped and thought to himself, 'I wonder what I did this time', before sternly striding into the control area of the ship.

Fox barged up to Falco as soon as he came in and yelled "FALCO LOMBARDI, HOW DARE YOU STEAL SLIPPY'S TORCH, and YOU BETTER PICK UP YOUR ACT UP OR ELSE..."

Fox was cut off with the lights.

"What's going on" Falco heard Slippy say to himself blindly in the darkness which was now the control room.

The gang all ran up to the bay view window at the front of the room and stared up at what was there.

A massive ship was hovering above the Star Fox.

"What in the world is going on?" Falco heard Slippy rephrase.

Quietly, though quickly, the members of Star Fox shuffled over to the control monitor.

A large fleet was hanging several feet from the L.S.P.F (Lylat System Protection Fighter), with a menacing air to it. It had massive chunks of metal burned into a massive wire frame very unprofessionally.

It was covered with just about anything; wood, steel, iron, plastic, glass, and death!

Being about twenty times bigger than the small L.S.P.F, Fox thought of only one thing, and it came out through his mouth.

"Everyone......get into a fighter jet."

All that was there responded with a brief nod, before the lot of them ran out of the room in a quiet and orderly manner.

"This is Big Fox here reporting as completely stable with the jet as possible, engine on, mask on, thrusters are a go."

"This is Falcon, ready for the battle."

"Slip here, thrusters on and now leaning into the stratosphere of the enemy ship."

The three fighter jets sided into the nearby threat.

Falco stared hard as the fleet opened several bay doors though nothing poured out in waves.

Nothing came out at all.

He watched as Fox's jet flew to the side of the fleet, did a perfect barrel up and landed swiftly on the top of the craning monarchy of metal and such.

Slippy's went up as well.

Falco did several laps of the ship, observing its unprofessional welding, tutting to himself, Falco finally stopped looking and retired to the rim of the ship and placed it down.

Before that though...

Fox felt the joystick tremble under his fingers as he put himself on the top of the ship.

As quick as a fox as which he was, Mcloud somersaulted out of the jet and slashed his gun out of his pocket and held it up and fired.

The gunshot echoed for several seconds, Fox being on his toes, preparing to be attacked by somewhat hundreds of evil minions of some sort, as his efforts in previous adventures had somehow broken his common sense into several hundred pieces.

Soon the gunshot echoed into nothing.

Fox very slowly put his blaster back into his pocket, though as soon as he had done so a massive force pushed him forward.

Before he could even react, he had been tripped over and the gun was swiped out of his pocket and he got flipped over in mid air to face his own blaster.

What was holding it though?

It was floating in mid air by nothing.

Fox squinted to see a soft ripple in the air consuming a thin, tall figure.

Fox was breathless, all he could say was "who are you?" though maybe he should have said "what are you."

"No more Mcloud, no more" said the strange figure.

"Hey Fox!!!"

Slippy had landed on the deck of the ship.

Immediately the gun turned to Slippy and shot several times, hitting Slippy twice in the shoulder and also in the leg.

Slippy landed to the ground in a crumpled heap, screaming in pain.

As quick as lightning, Fox pushed the ground and landed on his feet after doing a nice back flip.

He kicked the gun out of the things grasp, make it land several meters away from the figure.

Fox was about to slide under the ripple, doing a roll, and swipe the gun of the ground when instantly the gun flew mystically towards him.

He held out his hand to grab it before realizing that it wasn't levitating towards him, but the tall, thin thing.

The gun flipped around in mid air and faced once again at the mug of Fox Mcloud.

"No no no no Mcloud, you can't get away this time" the thing said maniacally.

"He's mine."

Fox heard this message coming from his Arwing.

No less than a second after the message was heard Lombardi's jet flew out of no where at high speed and took the thing hard in the chest, chipping it off of its feet and flew it out into space.

"Get off of me you freak!!!" Falco yelled as he swerved around the large fleet.

The thing just wasn't letting go.

The mysterious thing was, though Falco smashed the figure in the chest at several hundred miles an hour, there was not a trace of blood on the windshield.

The ripple was becoming more visible now that high winds were piercing the air.

It had no snout, no wings, and no unusual feature, it seemed perfectly normal apart from the fact that it was invisible.

Falco could only watch as its fist raised and drove straight through the glass and grabbed Falco around the neck.

Fox watched with wide eyes as the Arwing swerved, floated to the top of the ship, and finally, dive right into it.

The jet swung straight into one of the large roof vents and disappeared from.

Falco was now in the heart of the fleet.


End file.
